People, places, and things can be interconnected in a network by a myriad of different relationships, dependencies, associations, and/or other connections. The individual people, places, and things in a network may be referred to as vertices. The relationships between the vertices may be referred to as edges. Sometimes, a visual representation of a network in which the vertices and edges are spatially arranged can help a human user extract information about the network. Visual representations of networks may be referred to as network graphs.